Love is Complicated
by Larasttebayo
Summary: Mencintai Sasuke disaat menggandeng tangan Shikamaru. Apakah itu hanya kebohongan Ino atau ia benar benar sudah tak mencintai Shikamaru? Lalu bagaimana dengan Temari yang terus mendekati Shikamaru? Mengapa cinta itu begitu rumit? "Mungkin, itu yang terbaik.", "Ino! Jika kau masih mencintai Shikamaru, perjuangkan dia!", "Kenapa kau pasrah? Apa semua ini sangat merepotkan untukmu?"


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A ShikaIno Fanfiction**

**Slight NaruSaku & SasuHina**

**.**

**Maybe OOC, Typo, AU**

**. **

**Thanks for Yola Shika-Ino, Inodesuyo, nufze, el-cierto**

**And all the readers who have read this fanfiction.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan aku masih mencintainya?"

"Pemuda incaranmu dulu, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Apa kau memperjuangkanku?"

"…"

Shikamaru bungkam. Mencoba mencari jalan pikiran Ino dengan otak jeniusnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menengadah ke arah langit-langit ruang tamu. Barangkali ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, namun mustahil.

Hening.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka memilih hening. Shikamaru tetap dalam diamnya-tidak menyahut pertanyaan Ino sekatapun, sebaliknya Ino juga tidak bertanya lagi. Mereka saling larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka memang merenggang. Bahkan, kemarin Shikamaru dan Ino bertengkar hebat. Sangat kentara dari mata Ino yang masih sembab.

Temari. Sosok yang pernah mengisi hati Shikamaru itu memohon Shikamaru untuk kembali padanya. Ia terus mendekati Shikamaru tanpa peduli Ino yang akan menjadi tunangannya.

Meskipun Shikamaru telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino, tapi Ino masih curiga. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya khawatir. Khawatir jika Shikamaru lebih memilih Temari karena Temari lebih sering mendekatinya. Khawatir jika ia akan kehilangan Shikamaru. Khawatir jika ia tak bisa tanpa Shikamaru. Khawatir….. sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan semuanya. Apalagi Temari adalah 'orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya dulu'. Bukankah besar kemungkinan jika ia kembali pada Temari. Ino bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Temari yang kaya, pintar, cantik, sangat sempurna.

Namun, mengapa Ino berkata bahwa ia masih mencintai Sasuke?

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

"Pig, ada apa lagi?" Sakura mendesah kesal. Ia tau bahwa Ino tidak sedang baik baik saja.

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil. Bukankah hal yang biasa?" Ino masih menampik. Menghindar dari kenyataan.

"Ayolah pig, kau tidak sampai nangis seperti ini."

"forehead…."

Ino menyentuh jidat Sakura dengan telunjuk kanannya. Ino tersenyum lembut. Memberi isyarat pada Sakura bahwa ia memang baik baik saja. Setidaknya, tersenyum juga bisa mengurangi sakitnya, meskipun menutupi kenyataan.

"Siapa bilang aku nangis? Aku hanya kekurangan tidur. Kau ini terlalu memperhatikanku. Kau sendiri, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si baka itu?" kata Ino mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Dia sangat sibuk. Aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya."

"rindu, eh?" kata Ino menggoda.

Sakura mendadak blushing hebat. Wajahnya hampir sama warna seperti rambutnya.

"t-tidak! Mana mungkin!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura saat marah. Itulah mengapa wanita adalah mahkluk yang paling bising di dunia. Sementara itu, Ino terus terkekeh.

Bukankah menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat adalah hal yang paling tidak membosankan? Dalam sekejap Ino dapat melupakan masalahnya.

"Sakura….." panggil Ino, "kenapa aku masih kepikiran Sasuke ya?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura melongo tak percaya.

"Iya. Katanya, dia sudah mulai bekerja di Konoha corp ya?"

"Aku tak pernah mau tau kalo soal itu. Tapi, memang waktu itu Naruto pernah menyebutkan nama Sasuke di masalah pemasaran." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Manager pemasaran?" Ino masih ingin tau.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Ino? Bukannya kau akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru?"

"Bertunangan itu bukan masalah yang sulit. Aku bisa saja membatalkannya karena aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Lagi pula….."

"Ino!" bentak Sakura.

Kali ini ia benar benar tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ino. Gadis itu benar-benar seperti sedang kerasukan. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu membahas Sasuke. Alih alih membahas, mengingatnya pun tak pernah. Memang Ino pernah mendambanya. Tapi semenjak Shikamaru mengisi harinya, nama Sasuke sudah terlupakan begitu saja. Shikamaru lebih dewasa. Ia lebih mengerti Ino daripada Sasuke yang hanya cuek saja. Itu yang diceritakan Ino setiap hari padanya.

"Shikamaru mungkin takkan bersamaku lagi. Mungkin dia akan bersama Temari."

"T-te…ma…ri?! Siapa dia?"

"Kau akan tau nanti. Yang penting sekarang, bantu aku menemui Sasuke."

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan Sasuke? Mengejarnya seperti dulu?"

"Yah. Kurasa aku akan mengejarnya lagi." Ino tertawa.

Sakura hanya melongo. Masih mencerna apa yang Ino katakan atau mungkin masih tidak percaya dengan semuanya. Yah, Ino sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Naruto. Ruangannya ada dilantai 2, tepatnya di ruang nomor 27. Dari pintu lift kau hanya tinggal lurus. Tidak jauh, mungkin hanya melewati 2 ruangan." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan sukses? Maksudku, kita sudah tak bertemu lama." Tanya Ino dengan raut cemas.

Ya, bagaimana ia tidak cemas menghadapi seorang manager pemasaran hanya untuk alasan sepele.

"Tidak biasanya seorang Ino Yamanaka gentar." Ucap Sakura setengah meledek.

"Hei forehead, siapa yang gentar? Kali ini aku jamin akan berhasil, liat saja nanti!"

Meskipun Ino telah mengatakan bahwa ia tak gentar, namun telapak tangannya dingin. Bukan karena efek AC yang ada di Konoha corp. Bukan. Bahkan, tangannya berkeringat.

Ino mulai melangkah memasuki lift yang ada di pojok ruangan. Ia menunggu lift itu terbuka.

2 menit…. 3 menit….

Akhirnya lift itu terbuka. Ada 5 orang yang keluar dari sana. Ino tak menggubrisnya, ia langsung memasuki lift, menekan tombol dan menunggu lift itu terbuka lagi.

Sesampai di lantai 2, Ino mencoba mengikuti penjelasan Sakura. Ia hanya tinggal berjalan lurus, melewati 2 ruangan dan… ruang 27! Akhirnya Ino menemukannya.

Ino menekan tombol bel pada dinding dekat pintu bertuliskan ruang 27 itu. Cukup lama juga pemiliknya membukakan pintu. Apakah sibuk? Apakah Ino mengganggu?

Cklek.

Ino sontak kaget. Dia coba merapikan penampilannya dan segera menatap sang manager.

Rambut ravennya yang khas masih tidak berubah. Penampilannya pun masih sama. Yang berbeda adalah kerutannya. Kantung matanya pun lebih terlihat jelas. Mungkin lelah karena terlalu sibuk.

"Ino?" Sasuke memastikan. Suaranya masih sama. Ino hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Masuklah."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Ruangan yang bersih, rapih dan cukup luas. Terdapat sebuah meja dan sofa panjang. Di sisi kanan ruangan terdapat almari. Ino tak perlu tanya apa isinya, di dalamnya pasti banyak berkas yang menumpuk. Di pojok kiri terdapat wastafel, dan disampingnya ada kamar kecil yang tentu saja bersih. Tepat di belakang meja kerja Sasuke ada jendela yang menghadap langsung ke pusat kota Tokyo.

Ino memilih mendekat ke arah jendela. Melihat kesibukkan kota Tokyo dari jauh. Mengulur waktu dalam hening.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

Ino menoleh. Bibirnya mengerucut seakan ia jengkel karena Sasuke telah mengusik kegiatannya. Sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke, tangan Ino merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau tau ini foto siapa?" tanya Ino sambil mengacungkan foto kearah Sasuke.

Ino masih tersenyum lembut sementara Sasuke mencoba menerka apa maksud Ino dengan menunjukkan foto itu.

"Hn. Sepertinya kau sudah tau ya rahasiaku." balas Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tidak sia-sia 'kan aku mengejarmu 1 tahun yang lalu?"

"Kau mau apa dengan foto itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tanya Sasuke-kun. Kau tau kan maksudku?"

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Mudah…."

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

"…..ruto! Naruto!" panggil Sakura sambil membuka ruang kerja Naruto.

Senyum Sakura mengembang. Mungkin ia terlalu terpaut dengan hal bodoh bernama rindu. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok naruto yang ia rindu bersama….. Hinata.

Naruto duduk di kursi kerjanya sementara tubuh Hinata hampir menindih Naruto. Dua tangan Hinata menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Naruto. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Dada Sakura seketika sesak. Semuanya seakan memaksa nalarnya untuk percaya. Matanya mulai terasa hangat dan berair. Ia mengatur nafas dan mencoba mendekati keduanya.

Sadar akan hal itu, Naruto mencoba menjauhkan Hinata dari tubuhnya, sedikit mendorongnya. Hinata pun sontak kaget. Tentu saja ia sadar bahwa ia sangat lancang karena telah menubruk rekan kerja sekaligus atasannya.

"S-sakura, ini tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Wajahnya terlihat serius, tentu saja siapapun tau. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Mungkin karena efek matanya yang berair. Mungkin juga karena otak Sakura sudah tak bisa berfikir secara jernih lagi.

"A-a-pa yang akan ka-u ka-takan lagi, Na-ruto?" ucap Sakura sesenggukan.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Diam bukan hal yang Naruto suka, bahkan dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Mungkin ia ingin memberikan Sakura waktu untuk tenang.

Sakura sendiri, mungkin tak ada gunanya lagi ia berada disana. Bukan mungkin tapi memang. Dia akan mengganggu Naruto dan Hinata. Mengganggu mereka berduaan disaat Sakura tak ada. Yang terbaik sekarang adalah, Sakura harus pergi. Pergi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto. Pergi tanpa peduli panggilan dari Naruto. Pergi tanpa peduli rindu yang terlanjur menggebu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 dari fanfic pertamaku. Jelek ya? Banyak typo ya? Hurt & comfortnya belum kerasa ya? Duh maaf…. Laras akan terus introspeksi kok ^^**

**Sebelumnya, Laras pengen buat yang versi sekolah a.k.a Konoha High gitu. Tapi, setelah dipikir pikir lagi takutnya akan jadi cerita yang membosankan. Jadi ya, akhirnya bikin cerita ini.**

**Lalu ending untuk cerita ini, Laras buatnya gak cukup menggantung ya? Hehehe. Tapi sebelumnya banyak yang ngegantung kan?**

**Sebenarnya, apakah Ino benar-benar masih mencintai Sasuke? Lalu, siapa foto yang ditunjukkan Ino? Apa yang akan Ino dan Sasuke rencanakan? Siapakah Hinata? Kenapa dia dan Naruto sampai melakukan sebuah kesalahpahaman sehingga Sakura begitu sakit? Adakah yang bisa menebak? Kurasa, para readers mudah menebaknya :D**

**Semoga para readers kecantol aja deh sama fanfic ini. Tetep ngikutin cerita ini sampai the end *puppy eyes***

**Yang terakhir, please review ya. Kasih komentar, saran, kritikan juga. Laras akan sangat menghargai kok ^^**

**Salam manis,**

**Laras**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
